far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 460 - Bloomin' Onion
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 460 - Blooming' Onion is the four-hundred sixtieth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred twenty-sixth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Skeletons Kurt sees Skeletons outside his Hidey Hole, and waits for them to burn. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $32,630.74, and Kurt remembers the Skeleton damage he took last episode. Question: Why do you think that space news is not widely covered by the mainstream media? Although NASA cannot advertise, Kurt blames the sensationalism of modern journalism. He says that the 24/7 news cycle looks for drama like crashes and explosions and not simple things like science and space. Wolfie has some incidents with suffocation and falling, but he and Kurt carry on. Kurt asks if people are feeling disinterested with the glut of questions. Question: Do you liked stuffed vegetables like filled paprika with pulled pork and cheese? Kurt has not done much with filled vegetables, but really likes chile rianos. Question: Have you found any new places you like to eat since the move, or have you been too busy? Although not much of a food hub, Kurt's new home has a lot of breakfast options. He will disclose where he moved soon. Question: What is your favorite kind of racing to watch? Currently Kurt does not watch any races, but he saw the end of the Austrian Grand Prix. He thinks F1 does not have intensity as one group will win often, and remembers watching his uncle in dirt races. Question: If you could design a NASA mission anywhere in there solar system, where would you send it? Kurt would want to send a mission to Europa, and also says Ganymede might have a subsurface warm ocean. An ice drill would be interesting to send to Europa despite the difficulties. Question: I tweeted at you some photos of a Wolfie hat that I knit, I was wondering if you had seen it. What is your opinion of opinions? He has seen the hat, and liked onions as parts of meals. He tries to look for the westward Hidey Hole, but knows he has passed it. Question: Has seeing an actual rocket launch changed any of your thoughts on spaceflight? It solidified his positive opinion. Question: Would you say it's worth it to take a trip just to see a launch? Kurt went to Florida for two Space Shuttle launches, and was unable to see both. While he was vacationing in St. Petersburg, he saw a Space Shuttle midnight launch in the distance. He saw the Juno launch through a NASA Social, and went to the first Space X launch through a social that was scrubbed last-minute. On March 20th there will be a solar eclipse in Europe partially, with totality in the Atlantic. The Falcon 9 Heavy is due to have a test flight 'soon', and Kurt would seriously consider applying to a potential NASA Social. Question: Does manned or unmanned make a difference for you? There is a lot more riding on manned missions, but the only ones are currently launching from Russia and China. Manned launches are far more competitive for the NASA Social, and he was selected to see the landing of the final Space Shuttle mission. Kurt is always surprised at people who don't watch rocket launches. Trivia * The end slate links to Besiege: Mars Rover of Death! - Livestream Archive and Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 01 - Monument Men.